


Daily routine and morning thoughts

by pastelkisaki



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Soen no Kiseki/Akatsuki no Megami | Fire Emblem Path of Radiance/Radiant Dawn
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Other characters mentioned - Freeform, Pre-Path of Radiance, Rolf and Shinon only mentioned, Tellius Week 2020
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-23
Updated: 2020-08-23
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:53:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,205
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26068279
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pastelkisaki/pseuds/pastelkisaki
Summary: Mist appreciates the company so much that worrying for them and the desire to be helpful come naturally.––––Written for day 1 of Tellius Week 2020: Children/Cooking/Community
Kudos: 6





	Daily routine and morning thoughts

Mornings in the fort usually follow the same formula.

At the time she wakes up the bed next to hers would be empty, Titania having gotten up earlier and already in the meeting room with Greil discussing upcoming jobs or finances they must be careful with. She has noticed that Soren would more often than not join them as well if needed, but ever since he left some weeks ago for the Crimean capital to study and bring essential supplies they have been managing without him.

The room next to hers would still be behind a closed door and with no sign of anyone coming out of it for a while, her brother, Boyd and Rolf are not morning people in the slightest and would always sleep until someone steps inside to drag them out to get breakfast. Mist can’t blame them, Ike and Boyd apparently love to tire themselves excessively in their sparring sessions, and Rolf more than once has mentioned to her how difficult it could be to find the peace to sleep when the meathead of his brother –how he sometimes calls Boyd in annoyance– snores as loud as Greil shouts when he’s scolding one of them. She laughs at the exaggerated comparison, but is compassionate nonetheless.

Oscar and Rhys would wait for her in the dining room to start preparing that day’s breakfast for everyone. In the past she has asked to let her help them with it, eager to be as helpful as she could for the rest of the company. Oscar in particular always has prepared the best meals Mist remembers ever eaten before, and she was hoping to develop an ability closer to his. Rhys on the other hand one time told her that he isn’t near what most people would call a skilled cook at all, he only considered himself decent at it, but had been used to the kitchen since a young age due to his enthusiasm to help his parents as much as he could in every opportunity. Mist could relate to this, and so is always attentive for any little tip the man can give her to help her improve.

“Shinon made himself a simple sandwich before going out today.” It was mid-morning already when Rhys spoke out that day. Mist is familiar with conversation starting that way from the silence work sets, Oscar tends to not establish any when he’s busy and she always quietly hums her favorite song to herself, but Rhys is someone whom a quiet environment lasting for too long might make him feel the need to start casual talks for background noise to take in before awkwardness. “He went with Gatrie to the nearby village, apparently commander Greil asked them to carry out some tasks there, but before departing he mentioned there’s a possibility he might go hunting before arriving tonight.”

“Oh! If he does we can make dad and Ike’s favorite meal!” Her concentration swapped to excitement, and Mist looked at Oscar’s direction for some kind of assent.

“Wasn’t he still not fully recovered after his last job yet?” Was what Oscar replied, Mist didn’t remember that detail at first but after hearing worryness grew on her.

“That’s what I told him, but he seemed pretty insistent on it…” Shinon has never been someone who listens to other people’s orders easily if those are not coming from Greil or sometimes from Titania, so not giving much thought to Rhys’ suggestion wasn’t an unusual behavior for him. Despite that, Mist couldn’t help feeling a bit uneasy. Shinon is a strong and capable person, she knows as much from what she has seen and from the comments her father would sometimes say in addition to all the compliments Rolf has to share about the sniper –she knows fairly well how much the little boy looks up to him– but he’s an important part of the mercenaries, so worry comes naturally anyways.

“I wonder if there’s a reason for it…” When both of them looked at him Oscar explained further. “Shinon is not someone who would do that kind of thing for no reason, in fact I think the last time he went out of his way to bring a prey here for everyone was because Rolf clung to him until he had no other option.”

Mist remembers that day. Rolf was particularly worried for, as he said that time, being “too useless for everyone in the company”, and even though she reassured him that she has always been grateful for his help doing chores she couldn’t help feeling the same way sometimes. To cheer him up Mist suggested he could help in the kitchen and cook with Oscar and her a meal everyone would enjoy, “Making everyone happy with simple things like this is a great help to deal with everyday’s tiring work” she said to Rolf and he accepted. In order to accomplish it they asked Shinon for his help in getting a fresh catch for the perfect plate, at first he was persistent in refusing, but when Rolf was at the verge of tears he had no alternative other than to lend a hand to them.

Ever since then Rolf’s admiration for the sniper has constantly kept increasing, to the point of even asking Shinon to teach him about bows and archery. He holds this a secret from almost everyone, but confided it to her. Mist is slightly insecure about it, the boy is still too young to think about fighting yet and she can’t see him as anything but a little brother she’s responsible to protect, she doesn’t know what would she do if his deployment results in him coming back with some ugly injury that not even Rhys’ Mend stave can properly heal. In some way this worry remains in her mind as the company gets harsher tasks to complete for their clients, but all Mist can do is pray for their safety and remember how her father would say that the harder jobs are the most rewarding in the end, both in money and experience, the man always enjoying a challenge when it steps at his door. She knows that someday Rolf will be strong enough to join the mercenary work, and in the meantime she will keep practicing to be able to use healing magic efficiently to protect her family as best as her capabilities let her.

“I’m sure he will be fine, Shinon is strong and maybe he just wanted to share something with us…” Mist muttered to herself, but not low enough for the other two to not listen to it. Oscar giggled, followed by Rhys.

“I just hope he doesn’t push himself too far, if so not even the tastiest bear meat he might manage to bring will save him a lecture from the commander.” Rhys responded and she laughed. Even if sometimes her dad might look like a severe man, he’s still caring for his community as a family. Mist can’t disagree with him, despite all the downsides of being a mercenary she wouldn’t ask for anything else, making the best of every day with the people she cares about is a routine she has grown to feel reassurance in.


End file.
